


It's Just Us Now

by reylolove44



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: A different take on the first scene shared between Rey and Kylo Ren from 'Rise of Skywalker.'
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Vision

In his quarters, Kylo Ren stood opening the container that held the remains of his grandfather's helmet. He waved his hand over the top and watched as steamed pooled out revealing the mask of Darth Vader. Staring intently at it, Kylo reached out his hand to touch the helmet and let his hand rest upon it, closing his eyes as he reached out through the Force. He was trying to reach Rey and had no idea if he would in fact be able to connect to her mind. It had been over a year since she had shut the door on him back on the mineral planet Crait. He still remembered her conflicting feelings for him and felt that he had received confirmation about their mutual admiration of one another, despite the arguments they encountered. Reaching out with his feelings and felt as his mind travelled across the galaxy looking for the scavenger who was able to evade his grasp for so long. Kylo breathed deeply as he continued searching until the unexpected happen - found her. Like always, he couldn't see where she was, but there was no denying that he had once again linked his mind with hers. He could feel her heart racing and knew she was focusing on training of some sort, the Force strong with her.

Rey, Kylo spoke her name in his mind which stopped Rey in her tracks. She had already found that she became distracted while running the training course General Leia designed for her in order for Rey to hone her Jedi skills. Rey paused and found images flashing through her mind and didn't realize that lightyears away the same thing was happening with Kylo. Their minds were joined together and they both were able to see flashes of the past, present, and multiple futures.

At once the flashes paused on a vision of a huge, spiked throne shrouded in darkness. In their minds, Kylo and Rey stared at the throne and realized it was the throne of the Sith. As they both continued looking at the throne, there were figures that appeared: one sitting on the throne and one standing next to the throne. Looking closer at the figures, both Kylo and Rey could see that it was them by the throne. Rey stared at the figure of Kylo Ren sitting on the throne with power and poise while the figure of her stood right at his side, dressed all in black. She watched as the dark version of herself walked closer to Kylo and sat on his lap looking directly into his eyes before kissing him hungrily. Kylo watched with envy at the sight and felt Rey's mixed emotions as he knew she was seeing exactly what he was witnessing.

The figures continued to kiss with a raw, untamed passion while Kylo and Rey watched as the figures stripped each other of their clothes, things heating up fast. The moans from the figures filled Rey and Kylo's ears as they watched the two figures become one physically, mentally, and spiritually through the Force. The two figures were grinding against each other, their glistening bodies beading with sweat as their passion overtook them. Kylo and Rey struggled to look away from the scene unfolding before them, both conflicted with how they felt. Their emotions ran as wild as the two figures that were losing themselves to each other. As the figures screamed in pleasure at their highest point, they turned and locked eyes with the real Kylo and Rey which shook them both out of the visions. Kylo released his hand from where it had been on his grandfather's mask and had difficulty slowing his breathing down. Rey felt the release of the connection and shook from her ragged breathing at what she just witnessed through the vision. Even though they were lightyears away, both Kylo and Rey had seen what they desperately desired but felt conflict about it at the same time. Rey wanted Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. She had dreams about Ben Solo where she would give himself to her completely. But she would never turn to the Dark Side for Kylo Ren. Kylo had dreams about Rey constantly and would stop at nothing until she was at his side. He turned and placed his own mask on himself before stepping out of his quarters, his heart and mind still racing.


	2. Reflecting

After an exhausting day of training, Rey found it difficult to sleep. Everything around her was quiet as she lay on her bed alone in her room. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the vision she saw. The toughest part for Rey was that she was thrilled by what she saw. It was as if the dark version of herself was truly her deepest desires of how she wanted to be with the man the Force. She did love him, but not as Kylo Ren. Rey loved Ben Solo and wanted to be with him to restore peace to the galaxy as well as pull him from the Dark Side. She saw the conflict in him throughout their connections through their bond and knew that if she went to him, she could try turning him like she had tried on Snoke's Star Destroyer. 

Rey turned over in her bed and saw that Kylo Ren's back was sitting on the floor right up against her bed. She wasn't afraid of him suddenly appearing before her. She actually felt calmed by his presence and was relieved that he was with her now. Rey leaned up on her elbow, careful not to startle him. With their minds connected, she could see and feel that he was still reeling from the earlier vision as well. Kylo was struggling with who he was on the inside and who he was trying to be with the facade he had fashioned during his journey on the Dark Side. He could feel Rey's gaze upon him and felt the familiar calm he had whenever she was around him. They sat like this for a while without speaking but feeling each other through their bond. Reaching out slowly with her hand, Rey gently placed her hand on Kylo's shoulder giving him a loving squeeze. Chills ran down Kylo's spine at her touch. He was surprised that no matter how many times they've made contact she was still able to make him feel as if he was floating on air. Kylo sighed deeply at her touch, which brought a small smile to Rey's face. Despite everything they've been through, she still held feelings for this boy who turned her heart back when they touched hands on Ahch-To. She so desperately wanted to have Ben back with her as he sat with her in that hut and fought by her side after killing Snoke and his guards. Taking a deep breath, she scooted her body closer to where his head was leaning against her bed while still being propped up on her elbow. Kylo leaned his head against her stomach and they breathed a deep sigh together. Rey moved her hand from his shoulder up to his head and began stroking his hair without truly realizing she was doing so. But she saw the effect it had on him as he closed his eyes. 

"If I had known what vision would present itself to us, I would have never put you through that," Kylo spoke after they had been sitting in silence for what seemed like hours. Rey was taken aback by how honestly he spoke about the vision they both had. She had felt a connection with him very early when they first encountered each other in the forest on Takodana. Thinking back to that moment, Rey found herself in awe by how much her emotions towards Kylo changed from that time to how she felt about him now. 

"I'll admit it was shocking to see," Rey began, still stroking his hair. "But, I'm not that surprised by it." Kylo quickly turned to look at her with surprise splashed across his face. Rey's hand had moved to his cheek when he turned to face her and she let it sit there, slowly dragging her thumb across the scar she had given him.

"You're not surprised by it? Rey, it was you and I on the throne of the Sith. You have said you wouldn't join me on the Dark Side. What was so surprising to you? That you will turn to be with me? Or that there is a darkness inside both of us that you are not willing to accept," he replied. 

"Ben," she began, seeing how his real name on her lips made him react. It always made her heart flutter that just saying that name made him respond to her in such a way. 

"I wanted to take your hand back on Snoke's ship. Not Kylo Ren's hand. Kylo Ren is just an illusion, something the true man I care about is hidden behind, hiding from me." She saw how his lips parted at her confession of her feelings towards him. A glimmer in his eyes told her that she was beginning to reach Ben and she continued on saying, "I meant I wasn't surprised by how those versions of us were...interacting." 

Kylo stood up and sat down on Rey's bed, looking down at her as she was still prompted up on her elbow. He brought his hand to hers that still rested on his cheek and brought it close to his heart, squeezing it gently in his big hand. He looked down at her hand and shook his head.

"Rey, you know how I feel about you, but there are things I haven't even told you about yet because I thought they would push you away from me. Seeing that vision of us…" Kylo paused, trying to present his words carefully so he wouldn't push Rey away. They were so close now and sharing feelings about one another that he didn't want to mess it all up. 

"Rey, you have been the light I have been searching for in my life. When I found you on Takodana, I couldn't believe how much goodness radiated from you. When I was in your mind on Starkiller Base, the light inside me awoke and I knew I had to do whatever I could to have you in my life." He paused, shifting ever closer to her as his thumb rubbed against her hand still clutched to his chest. "As our bond has been growing stronger, I've realized that I cannot bring you to the darkness. I will not let your light become extinguished by my own selfishness. Rey," he looked deep into her deep brown eyes and she saw the longing he sought from being with her. She felt the same longing and scooted closer to him as she placed her free hand on his arm.

"Oh Rey, every time I see you...you have no idea what I want to do to you. To see you and not be able to truly show you how much I care for you and want you because of the conflict stirring within me. You drive me wild…" he said in his deep, luscious voice that always made Rey shudder in excitement. "I long to be at your side, I need to be at your side. But...no matter what that vision was showing us, I will not drag you into the darkness. I will not extinguish your light. You are too important to me and I can't lose the girl I love."

Kylo started to stand but found he couldn't leave as Rey had snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him into a sudden and passionate kiss. He immediately sat back down and pulled her close, his lips mashing against hers in an urgency that matched her own. Ben had taken over and he banished Kylo Ren for good as he sank deeper and deeper into Rey's kiss. He pulled back briefly to look at her laying before him, his fingers brushing back some of her hair from her face. Ben sighed and smiled at what had just happened between them, so thankful he was finally able to kiss the woman he loved and had turned back to the Light for. He leaned close to her ear and whispered in a low voice, still deep enough that Rey sighed as he spoke to her.

"Come to me, Rey. Come to me and I'll show you what you've done. You've brought me back to the Light and I want to thank you properly, face to face," he whispered with so much love in his heart for her. He kissed her neck gently as he pulled back to once again look deeply into her eyes, seeing the love she felt for him expressed through the gleam in her eyes.

"Tell me your coordinates and I will meet you there," Rey whispered back as she kissed his cheek tenderly. She had succeeded in pulling Ben back into the Light and was so full of joy and love for this man before her that she could hardly contain herself. Ben pulled her close and wrapped her in an embrace, feeling at home for the first time in many, many years.


	3. Naboo Beauty

Ben wasted no time in sending Rey the coordinates she would need to meet him. He thought of no better place to meet her then the beautiful planet of Naboo. After all, it was the birthplace of his grandmother and therefore a home to him. But he also knew that with Rey having grown up on Jakku her whole life, she would appreciate the wonder that this planet brought to all who traveled here. Ben had picked a local meadow that was surrounded by waterfalls and knew it would please Rey. He had flown here in a TIE fighter he stole from one of the docking bays, leaving his mask, cloak, lightsaber, everything that was Kylo Ren behind him. Kylo Ren was his past and Ben Solo would be his future with Rey at his side leading him back into the Light.

He did feel a bit of doubt for just a moment as he waited for Rey to arrive. She was the only thing that kept him going in his world and he didn't know what he would do if she didn't show up. Quickly he shook off his doubt and focused on hope in the Light that she would come to him. Looking up to the sky from where he was standing, he could hear the familiar rumble of the Millennium Falcon overhead and it brought a grin to his face. She had come and he ran to greet her as his father's ship landed in the meadow. His heart beat wildly against his broad chest as he ran and felt it bump faster as the Falcon came into view. He watched as the ramp lowered and saw Rey walk down and break into her own run towards him. They clashed together in a hug with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Ben lifted her up into the air and spun her around, delighted as he heard her laugh with joy. He set her back down and held her close as Rey rested her head against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her and he gave her a gentle squeeze. Through their bond they could feel that their hearts were beating in tandem and they smiled at their connection.

Ben took Rey by the hand and lead her to a cabin that was on the other side of the waterfalls. He watched as Rey looked all around her with the wonder of a child at everything she saw. It brought him such joy to see how she took in her surroundings.

"It's beautiful here, Ben. I've never seen such beauty as this before," she exclaimed, squeezing his hand in hers as she looked at him smiling. Ben squeezed her hand and smiled right back at her.

"I have. I have seen this kind of beauty before," he replied, not taking his eyes off of her. Rey's smile spread as she realized that he was talking about her and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Ben picked Rey up in his arms like he had when they first met on Takodana and walked her into the cabin, their lips moving against one another the whole way.


	4. Finally One

Rey felt so safe in Ben's arms as he carried her over the threshold of the sweet little cabin he brought her to. She couldn't remember a time where she felt happier than she did right in this moment. She brushed her lips against his cheek and looked into his handsome face. Through their bond they could feel all of the raging emotions and knew that this was it. The vision on the throne of the Sith had been somewhat true. Two were going to become one, but on the Light Side. Rey pulled at Ben's face and kissed his lips with a hunger that ignited a fire within his belly. He returned her hunger with his own as he walked her over to the bed inside the cabin.

Ben laid Rey down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, their lips staying connected the whole time. The only pauses that occurred between kisses were to catch their breath before sinking back into more passionate kisses. Ben grabbed Rey by her wrists and pinned her arms above her head as his lips pushed further onto hers. His tongue begged to be let inside and he smiled against her lips as he felt her lips part so he could taste her. Rey's tongue tangled with his and she was reminded of their lightsaber duels they've shared. Ben broke the kiss and began to hungrily kiss Rey along her jawline and down onto her throat. Hearing Rey moan his name spurred him on as his lips kissed and licked her sweet, beautiful neck. He pulled down her shirt to expose her shoulder so he could kiss her collarbone. Rey gripped his back and pulled his shirt over his head. She stared ravenously at the now shirtless Ben Solo and was reminded of when she first saw him shirtless during one of their Force bond moments. She remembered how much she wanted to touch his big, strong chest and instantly began running her hands up and down his torso, following her touches with kisses across his chest. His groans urged her on and she kissed his heck and nipped a bit of his skin playfully, which caused him to groan more. Ben rushed his lips to her ear and she felt chills rush down her spine as his breath tickled her ear. 

"You don't realize what you are doing to me, Rey," he breathed and sucked at her neck causing her to writhe underneath him. Rey looked up at him with a seductive look in her eyes that sent Ben over the edge.

"Show me, Ben," Rey breathed back.

Without any warning Ben proceeded to rip off her shirt and found her breasts displayed for him. He gazed down in how truly beautiful this girl was below him and brought his lips to one of her breasts, licking her nipple until it was erect. Rey moaned and arched her back underneath him as he continued to suck on her breasts. He brought his lips back up to hers and grabbed her breasts with his hands, squeezing them and eliciting a moan from Rey that spurred him on. Rey ran her hands down towards his belt and started pulling at his pants. She was stopped briefly when he caught her by surprise with some neck kisses that tickled and made her giggle. Her laugh was music to his ears and he continued to kiss her neck before moving off of her momentarily to relieve himself of his pants. Rey took her pants off as well and they were both now bare before one another. They gazed at each other hungrily and Ben climbed back on top of Rey, kissing her lips deeply and readying himself in front of her open legs. He pressed into her gently and stopped when she cried out, worried he had hurt her. But Rey wrapped her legs around his and thrust her hips into his, wordlessly begging for him to continue.

They were so in sync with their movements as Ben plunged into her and Rey rocked against him. Moans filled the entire cabin and then were silenced by lips connecting once again. Both were feeling like they were close and began to move faster with more urgency.

"It's just us now," Ben whispered by her ear as he kissed her again on the lips. With those words, Rey came and shouted Ben's name. Ben came shortly after that and shouted Rey's name. He collapsed on top of her in exhaustion but they were still connected, which Rey smiled at. They were finally one.


End file.
